


It Was The Right Moment For Several Reasons

by Cas_not_Cass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Made up town in Mass.), Awful Childhood, Awful Parents, Dean and Cas Are Like Fathers, Hunts with a 14 year old, Sam Is Like An Uncle, Suicide Attempt, Team Free Will Take In A Child, mentions of abuse, mentions of depression, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_not_Cass/pseuds/Cas_not_Cass
Summary: It was a clear and beautiful night. A light gust of wind blew west, hitting the teens face and blowing her hair back. Kassandra stood on top of the edge of Ridgeport Bridge, readying herself to jump. She didn't fit in society. She was worthless. Her father hated her. She would get beatings almost regularly. Kassandra couldn't take it anymore. So she decide to end it all tonight, at least that's what she thought was going to happen.Just a werewolf hunting trip. Easy peasy is what the Winchesters and there angel told themselves. A couple of nights and gone. Ok, maybe they would stay a couple more. Dean would probably get drunk and hungover. Sam would have to watch him, and Cas.. well he would try to help. They didn't expect what would happen next, not at all. They just came here to kill a werewolf, not save a child from her own self.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fic! I hope you enjoy, feedback is appreciated!  
> (Sorry if this has really no mentions of Team Free Will yet, that's next chapter. Sorry, I just wanted to do a background on Kassandra.)

_Breathe. Just breathe. It only takes a second._ Kassandra-Anne Stein repeatedly told herself as she stood in front of her bedroom door. She wasn't really used to sneaking out of her bedroom at night. She wasn't used to it in total. She did it once when she was a younger child, around 7. All that she needed was a drink, a quick little drink. Her parents didn't appreciate her coming out after her bedtime, so they did what all parents do:slapped her, pushed her, beat her with her fathers belt. Kassandra was badly bruised, bloody and red from crying. She stayed home the next week, “on vacation.”

She never told anyone about it though, because it would just get worse. So it has been kept a secret. Kept inside her brain. Everyone knew the Steins to be a nice, loving, happy family. Oh, they were so wrong.

And now, here’s Kassandra, the only child of Rebecca and Charlie Stein, trying to jump off the old rusty black bridge of Ridgeport, Massachusetts. She isn’t the first. Not even close. For about half an hour she counted all the names hidden or in plain sight on the bridge.

_I just need to get out.._

    This could go two ways: 1) Her parents are asleep and she can quietly slip out the door and go to freedom. Or 2) They’re awake and.. Well.. she’ll get even more bruised and have to go through another day of Hell on Earth. Frankly, she didn’t even believe in Hell, Heaven, or even God. But if there was one, this is Kassandras. In her mind Hell has to be better than this.

    _You can do it. Come on.._

Her hand is reaching towards the doorknob, she’s about to open it.

    _Jump. That’s it. Wait.. I’m forgetting something.._

    She pulled her arm away from the door and felt her jeans pockets. Empty. She looked down at her worn down black army boots, also not containing what she was searching for. Kassandra tiptoed to her desk at the back right corner of her room.  It was completely deserted of all the thing you would think to be on a middle schoolers desk. No school work, no books, no pencils or pens. Not even a laptop. That was locked away in her closet away from her view. Kassandra would be cyber bullied no matter how many fake accounts she made. She would torture herself by reading the comments and one day she just threw it at her wall, literally. So it’s in her closet hidden from her parents who luckily were asleep when she threw. She wasn’t angry. She was just jealous. Jealous that the bullies had someone to pick on, jealous that they could let their anger out on someone. Jealous that they had someone in general.

    She opened her desk drawer and picked up a small bottle of red paint and a paintbrush and sighed.

    _Might as well write my name. Add me to the ever growing list of people who never got a fucking chance.._

Another sigh, and she turned on her heels. Somewhere in her mind she decided that she would open her door and walk out. Turning the knob she squeezed her eyes shut, someway, somehow, it helped. The door opened with a slight creek hopefully not loud enough to wake the demons that are her parents.

    _Please… please.. Be asleep._ Kassandra begged in her mind. _You don’t want me here either.._

She made it through the hallway that lead to her room in a slow tiptoe method that kept her heels from hitting the ground and making noise. Next was the stairs. She was dreading this. It’s not that she couldn’t walk down the stairs, she could do that. It was the “not making a noise” part.

    _Shit. How do I do this.. Damnit.. Uhh…_

    She looked down at the stairs and held her breath.

    _Just one foot.._ She raised her right foot up slowly and began to move it over the first step. _Just put it down slowly.. Slowly.. Very slowly.._ She placed her foot down a bit to quick causing a creek to be heard. _I said slowly, Kassandra-Anne! I’m sorry!.. I’m sorry.._ Kassandra balled her left hand into a fist and hit her left thigh with it. There was a giant bruise where she hit, she held back a few grunts of pain. She did that when mad at herself,  this was her way of self harm without a knife, too. She could basically hit herself anywhere and be in major pain. Her parents are to blame for that.

    Kassandra put her foot back on the top of the staircase and sighed once more. The staircase looked never ending but she needed to get by.

    _What do I do..? What do I do.. ?_ This is how she figured things out, she would talk to herself. It was calming. And it’s not like their is anyone to talk to.

    _So what’s making the noise happen… uhh.. My shoes! Yes! My shoes!_ She took her boots off and began the journey down stairs on tiptoes, boots in hand.

    At the bottom of the stairs was the living room, it was a lot bigger than necessary and was littered with wine and beer bottles. _Empty_ wine and beer bottles. It was quite sad the amount of money that was spent on all of it. It’s just something you do when you have the money to do it. The most alarming thing in the room though, was what was on the white leather couch. Kassandras father.

    Kassandras eyes widen with fear, her heart practically stops. This was the end to it all. The end of her journey to freedom. She couldn’t even mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen next. She might as well put up the white flag now.

    Her father stayed still and silent. He began to snore.

    _Why was I even worried.._ She thought to herself. _He was laying down with his eyes closed.._

Kassandra walked forward cautiously as she looked to make sure her mother wasn’t in there either. There was no way though. They never sleep in the same room, they’re always separate. Even when there drunk they avoid each other. Their marriage isn’t the greatest. It’s practically not even a marriage. Just hatred with benefits. Charlie and Rebecca Stein where your average couple.  Charlie is a CEO of SimpleCo-a company that designs anything from house to websites-and because of this he  turned out rich and Rebecca was a stay at home wife.

_He’s asleep.. You can go forward.._

Rebecca was more than that  though. She never loved him. Just wanted his money. Sadly, that’s what happens in a lot of rich people relationships. Charlie found this out after they were married, he wanted a divorce. Rebecca needed a plan to stay with him, so she got him drunk and well… 9 months later Kassandra-Anne Stein was born.

    Charlie knew he couldn’t divorce her now. The public would hate him. So he stayed and faked their love out in public but,  he hated Rebecca. He hated Kassandra and more importantly, he blamed Kassandra for his awful life and made hers worse and worse everyday.

    _Just walk forward.. Forward.. Simple.._  Kassandra continued to try to boost her confidence as she walked across the cold hardwood floor of her living room. Even if she was going as slow as a snail the bruises all over her ached causing a few quiet groans here and there.

    _The door! The door to freedom! It’s right there!_ Halfway there and she began to rush, quicker and quicker. She ached all over even more but, it was worth it.

    _Come on! Come on! It’s right-_

    CRASH! A bottle of wine was toppled over and shattered into pieces. Kassandra stared at it in shock.

    _NO! NO! The door it’s right there! I’m dead! So dead!_ Kassandra continued staring. _Deader than what I was going to be anyway.._

She tightened her grip on the small bottle of paint and the brush in her hand somewhat defensively even though she knew should would fail terribly at fighting back.

    _Please.. Don’t wake up.._ Her wish was not granted and her father awoke with a grunt. He turned to face the sound.

    “What the fu-” He caught Kassandra like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes widen with fear as she slowly began to back up. “KASSANDRA-ANNE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE!?”

    _Shit. First, dad is awake and now mom will be to.._ She didn’t know what to do as her father began to drunkenly stumble quicker than usual towards her. Kassandra turned to face the opposite direction and ran the rest of the way to the door making more aches and pain erupt all over her.

    “Don’t you dare think about escaping, KASSANDRA!”

    Kassandra was finally at the door she began to fumble with the doorknob. The fear didn't help. Neither did the adrenaline.

    “It’s locked!” He was right. It was just a simple doorknob with the switch in the middle but, someone as frantic as Kassandra at the moment couldn’t get a grip.

    “Urghh.. Open.. Open!” She thought this outloud. _Please.._

Click.

    It opened.

    In a heartbeat Kassandra was out the door running her way to her final escape.  _Finally.._

    “Come back her you little-” Shockingly, the door slammed shut. Leaving Kassandra outside alone. Half of her was thankful her father didn't chase her, the other half was scared that he would call for help sooner or later.

   Kassandra panted as she turned the corner of her street she stopped running but was in terrible pain. All of those beatings from school and from her parent made bruises. They all hurt at once. Kassandra almost collapsed.

     _I'll get there eventually.._ She began her journey once again to the bridge at a slow pace.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write, I got busy. And sorry if it's short! Longer ones hopefully soon!  
> And 31 Hits!? I don't know if it's a good thing, but I'm gonna take it as a good thing!  
> Yeah! 3 Kudos! That's honestly good! Wasn't expecting that!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
> Feedback would be appretiated!

**7 HOURS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER 1**

 

“This is amazing!” An over enthusiastic Dean Winchester blurts this out with his mouth full of cheeseburger like a seven year old.

    “Dean, you say that about every cheeseburger you eat.” Sam, his younger brother, sighs. His brother isn't that great at watching what he eats and the amount of calories he is taking in. Sam on the other hand tends to just stick to a wide variety of salads.

    “But they’re all amazing!” He took another bite and smiles at Sam, his mouth open.

    “Dude, stop.” Sam gave him a classic Sam Winchester “Bitchface” and continued eat his food. Dean finally swallows his burger and looks to his right. Next to him was Castiel. All he has been doing is staring out the diner window blankly. Dean couldn’t tell if he was thinking or listening to them or the other customers conversations.

“Cas, you want somethin’?” He says this with his mouth full of food.

Castiel turned and looked at the older Winchester directly in the eyes. “Dean, I don’t require any substance.” His faces goes slightly disgusted. "And please swallow. It's not polite."

“Well, I mean..” He swallowed. “You never wanted to eat in general?”

“No.” Castiel pauses, as if he was sorting through his mind. “Though I do recall drinking a liquor store and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

“I remember that! It took you an entire liquor store to get drunk!” Dean laughs like it happened yesterday. He remembers them being on that hunt. Good times. Cas was still new to Earth when that happened.

Castiel was obviously confused on how this was funny to Dean, so he began to look around the room. It was like every other diner they had been to. Checkered floor. Red cushioned seats. Bar that has several drunk people sitting at it. The usual. Cas was used to it.

Dean stops his laughing and finishes the rest of his cheeseburger and is just eating the fries that came with his meal.

“Alright, so get this.” These words somewhat break the silence that came across the table for a few moments. “So, in-”

“Sam! We just finished a hunt! Let's take a break for a few minutes alright?!” They recently finished a ghost hunt just about an hour ago. It was easy, a salt and burn. A mother was haunting her house and making her children kill people. That seems to be what happens a lot with ghosts lately.

    “When did you ever want to take a break? Thought we were saving the world.” Sam sasses his older brother as he continues to scroll down a news website. Dean must have been joking though he always want's to save the world. Like being a superhero of some sort.

    “Ugh.. fine.. What is it?” Dean impatiently asks. Maybe he actually did want a break though. It's always an option.

    “Werewolf.” Sam looks at Dean and smiles. It’s been a while since they have done one of those. The were an easy stab with a knife or shoot them with a silver bullet kill. They were an adrenaline rush though. It's so cool to them to kill a animal like creature. It's so cool to kill any monster to them.

    “Really?! Awesome! Let me see!” Dean turns Sam's computer towards him to face him and Cas. He quickly skims the news article. He would never actually read the whole thing.

    “Are you sure, Sam? Did it eat the heart?” The was the werewolf signature, eating the victim's heart. Castiel asks Sam to just be sure. You never know. It could have just been an actual wolf or bear.

    “Yep. Says it right there in the title.”

**4 RESIDENTS OF BRIDGEPORT, MASSACHUSETTS FOUND WITH OPEN CHEST CAVITY AND MISSING HEART PRESUMABLY ATTACKED BY BEAR**

    “Local found with open-”Dean began to read the title out loud.

    “Locals. Locals, Dean.” Castiel corrected him. “More than one.”

    “What-” He realized his mistake. “Oh. How many?”  
    “Well Dean, if you kept reading you would see that 4 have been eaten.” Sam answers as he takes the computer back.

    “Any similarities?” Castiel almost makes a grab for the computer himself. He has somehow grown impatient with the Winchester at this moment. He wants to begin this hunt. He always enjoys hunts, but it wasn't that. He want's to get it over with. Cas just feels bad about it. He feels some sense of doom over him. Like something bad is going to happen.  It also feels like something good is going to come out of it to though.

    “Ummm..” Sam skims the page. “Yeah, they are all females.. Blond with blue eyes. They all seem to be petite.”  Sam paused to think. "This werewolf seems to be picking out the perfect woman. To mate?"

    “This werewolf's got a type!” Dean exclaimed, somehow impressed with the monsters choices.

    “Dean, I may not be an expert at “socialization” but, I’m going to assume you shouldn’t have said that statement that loudly.” Castiel seemingly sasses Dean, but was right, the two tables next to them were staring at Dean in confusion.

    “Pfft, It’s fine Cas!” He looked around nervously. “They probably think I’m talking about a movie anyway.” Dean pushed his plate to the end of the table in a way to say he was done. His voice goes down a few notches as he leans in. "He does have a good type though." Dean laughs. Castiel is just confused.

    "Maybe those are the only woman there?"

    "Cas that doesn't make sense!"

    Sam rolled his eyes and ignored Cas’ and his brother’s banter. “Well anyway..  It’s not to far. About..” He types a few things into Google. “About 5 hours..” Sam then looks up at Dean. “If we don’t stop.”  
    “Why are you looking at me!? I never have us stop!"

    “Then why do we go to every bar you see? Does Sam makes us do that? “ Cas takes Deans statement seriously and responds with more out of character sass.

    “Ok fine! No stops!” The eldest Winchester glared at the youngest. "And you! What's up with your attitude!? Mr. Sass!" He teases Cas, but in response Castiel stares into the distance again.  
    “Alright. Good.” Sam shut down his laptop and closed it. “It’s a werewolf. Those things are dangerous. We have to get rid of it quick.”

    “Everything we go after is dangerous.” The angel stated.

    “Well yeah! Everything we do go after _is dangerous._ But.. It’s not like it’s a Leviathan or something!” Dean was right. Thank goodness Leviathans are gone for good.

    “Dean let’s just get going.” His brother begins to stand up and stretch his legs. They have been sitting there for a little while now, though to him it felt like forever.

    “Fine.” Dean stood up too and reluctantly reached into his pocket for a pile of cash. “How much?”

    “Did we ever get the bill?” No. Sam was right. They didn't. But it's a diner andeverything is cheap. They could just through a random amount down and be good.

    “It is fourteen dollars and fifty cent without tip.” Cas’ suddenly popped right back into the conversation as he stared out the window. His demeanor was slightly different though. A small difference but, noticeable to the Winchesters.

    Sam and Dean both looked at each other a wary expression on their faces.

    “Oh.. thanks, Cas..” Dean threw down what was supposedly seventeen dollars on the table. “Alright, let's go. Where are we headed again?”

    “Ridgeport, Mass.” Sam and Dean were up and ready to go, Castiel hasn’t moved a muscle. Sam looked over at him.

    “You alright?” Sam asks this even though he already knew the answer. It was mostly likely a "yes."  
    “Of course he’s fine!” Dean cut in. “He’s an angel after all!” Dean exclaims this just so Sam can hear him.

    “I’m fine.” Castiel stands up a bit to impatiently. “Lets-

    “You sure?” Sam feels the need to ask again, to reassure himself. He was going to get the same answer.

    “I’m confused.” Or not. He didn't expect that. Neither of them expected that.  
    “About what?” Dean was now completely in this conversation.

    “I just.. I feel like something is going to happen.” Cas was never good at expressing his feelings to anyone. No matter how long he has been with humans. They came out in a jumble.

    “Something.. bad?” Dean now felt like he needed to protect the angel.

    “No. But also not something good.” Castiel pauses to think. “Maybe.. A mixture of both? I don't know.. I didn't mean to worry you guys.”

    “Is this an angel thing?” There was a chance. And he was worried now to.

    “I’m not sure.. Maybe we should just go..” Castiel wants this conversation over, in his mind he should have not brought it up. "Please don't worry."

    “Well, tell us if something happens and fits your profile.” Dean still was unsettled by this comment and the way Cas is acting. Hopefully it wouldn’t last to long.

    “Let’s head out...” Sam was first to start walking towards the door. They both followed. Sam was also worried about Cas too. Though he knew he would get nothing out of him unlike Dean. They shared a more 'profound bound.'

    “Hope you enjoyed your dinner! Hope to see you soon!” The receptionist calls out as the group begins to leave. They were at a diner in what seems to be the middle of nowhere. The only thing there other than the diner was a road. There were a few dead trees to. Somehow the diner had a decent amount of people. Not completely packed, but there was still a good amount of tables filled and a handful of cars in the decently sized parking lot.

    “Alright! Which way are we heading?!” It was like that conversation with Cas and Sam didn't happen. That somehow calms Sam and Dean.

    Dean opens up the Impalas door and sits down in his usual seat: The driver's seat. Sam sat in the passenger's seat and Cas took the seat behind Dean and instantly began to blankly stare out the window. This was somehow a ritual they all did without knowing. The only time there was any objections to this was when Dean was drunk or hungover. He stays persistent though, begging Sam to let him drive.

    “Umm…” Sam began to scroll thru his phone. “North. So take a right here.”

    “Then?” Dean began to slowly back out of the parking spot.

    “It’ll be awhile before we turn again. But, we’ll be turning left next.”  
    “Really?” Dean gave Sam a stunned look. “How long is this drive again?” He was out on the open road now. Cruising along.

    “Five hours.” Sam chuckles as Dean sighs. Castiel does nothing.

                                                                                                                           ~~~~~~~

    “So you booked the motel right?” Dean asks as he begins to decrease his speed in an attempt to follow the speed limit of forty. They were nearing a bridge that connects the rest of the world to Ridgeport. Around them were just a variety of trees and moss. A large quantity of rocks too.

    Sam yawns. “Yep.. Just take a right at the next stoplight..” The two of them seemed to be getting increasingly tired. Castiel, as an angel was completely unaffected but still unsettlingly quiet.

    Dean looks up at the rear view mirror to check on Cas. He hasn’t spoken the entire time. The car was seemingly quiet the entire time too. There were only a few discussions on the hunt and only one small argument about the best Bon Jovi song.

    Castiel was still lost in space. There was no chance of pulling him out. What Castiel said at the diner still lingered in the brothers’ minds. More in Deans though. Still, maybe something was going to happen.

    “Alright Dean.. we’re nearing on the bridge. You’ll take a right there.” Sam looks down at his phone just to be sure.

    “Is this bridge like a landmark or something?” Dean curiously asks out of nowhere. “You say ‘bridge’ like it is.”

    “So many people kill themselves on this bridge, Dean.” Sam's tone was now serious. “Teens, Dean.”

    “And?” Dean didn’t seem to get it.

    Sam shrugged. “Sort of.. I don’t know gives me..”

    “The “Heebie Jeebies”?” Dean laughs. “Come on! It’s not like we're gonna see any kids killing them-” Dean pulled Baby to a sudden halt. He reached over to the radio and turned it down as if it would help him see what was on the bridge.

    “Oh my god.” Sam sat there as his jaw dropped.

    “Well.. maybe they're looking at the view..” Dean's voice drifted off. That was highly unlikely.

    “Dean, I believe that girl is committing suicide.” Castiel leaned forward,  obviously he didn't understand Dean as he tried to make this situation better.

Far away in front of them was a girl, fourteen looking. Black hair. Jeans. Black turtleneck and combat boots. She was standing up on the edge of the bridge looking out into the distance. The clear starry night sky was going to be her last sight. Under the bridge was a long drop to water that would surely kill anyone who jumped.

    “Oh my god. What do we-” Sam begins to frantically question as Cas opens the back door and rushes out. Dean follows along. Sam joins in too after the shock sinks in. He couldn't believe something like this. He couldn't believe someone would do this.

    “HEY!” Dean calls out trying in an effort to get the girls attention.

    “Don’t do this!” They're all still running forward towards the girl. She ignores them as she moves her foot over the edge. She’s about to do it. She’s about to jump.

    “NO! WAIT!” Dean can’t make it in time. He reaches his arm out even though he couldn’t possibly reach her.

    Castiel did what he needed to do. He teleports with the little strength left in his wings.

    The girl falls forward.

    “NO!” Sam shouts out, he doesn’t even know this girl. They all just feel the sudden need to protect her from any harm.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took forever to update. I was writing this because I had so much free time and then some how I suddenly got busy.   
> Sorry.  
> And omg, thank for everyone that read it and kudos or commented. I wasn't expecting anybody to do any of those!  
> So, sorry this took so long. Hopefully I will have a new chapter out every Thursday or Friday! (Though I will start writing chapter 4 after I post this because I feel the need to get it out soon for you guys)  
> Thanks again!

**** **_“NO!” Sam shouts out, he doesn’t even know this girl. They all just feel the sudden need protect her from any harm._ **

_ Finally.. I can escape. No more of this fucking world. _

Kassandra falls forward. She is in her own world right now. She doesn’t hear them.

Time seemingly slows down, to Kassandra everyone has stopped. She is the only one moving in her mind. No one will even notice she is gone. It will be like she never existed.

“Wait. Stop!”

She does stop. Frozen in midair. Something is grabbing her arm on top of a bruise. Kassandra flinches in pain but,  It feels like.. It feels like a hand. A grown man's hand. This brings back memories to Kassandra of her father pulling her around. Even it was when she was younger, it still was unsettling.

Time unfreezes to her and Kassandra's life is put back into motion.

She is suddenly yanked backwards over the side of the bridge. The feeling of somebody holding her goes away as she falls onto the road soon after more pain surges everywhere through her body.

“Cas! You don’t just-” Somebody, presumably another older man, runs towards her who is currently laying on the ground, eyes held tightly shut. Doing so seemingly helps ease the pain.  “Are you okay!? What happened?!” This man seems to care. He also is the first one to do so. He rushes towards her bending down, some what examining her. This man has brown hair a that could easily be put in a small ponytail and brown eyes to match. He looks young actually.

“Sam, I didn’t mean to..” The other man, who’s name is Cas is all done up in a trench coat and suit. He is more professional looking than the other man, but stays in the back towards the edge of the bridge looking intently at the railing. He has black messy hair. Eye color can’t be seen.

_ Who are these men?! _ __   
__ “Well Cas, you need to be careful! She’s a child!”    
_ Another? _ _   
_ __ Another man appears from off to the side and kneels beside Sam. “Is she alright?” The third man looks at him.  They look related. The third and hopefully final one had shorter hair and was wearing a brown leather jacket.

“Uhh… I-” 

“Here, do you need help sitting up..?” Dean pulled Kassandra up by her hand gently, positioning her upright facing them.    
She looks directly at the men who just stopped her from being happy. In their eyes, they saved her. In hers it was she like had escaped prison and was being thrown right back in.

_ Why? Please.. Let me jump. Let me get out of this world! _

Cas looks right at her, though it was like he was looking right on through her.

The three men exchange glances. They have no idea what to do.

“Uh..” Sam, the tallest but still very young looking begins to stand, outstretching his hand towards her at a slow pace, seemingly not to scare her away. “Here, let me help you.”

Kassandra didn’t know what to do. Does she grab his hand or run off? Trust them or trust no one? Her mind was split in deicension as she stared at him. She stood up with no help.   
_ Just run past them! They weren’t supposed to do this! Why did this have to happen to me!? My life is going to be even worse. My parents are going to kill me! I just wanna be free.. I just wanna be free.. I JUST WANNA BE FREE! _

Kassandra took off towards the edge of the bridge. The word freedom rang through her head.

But that beautiful word was stopped in a matter of seconds. One of the men pulls her down to the ground stopping her completely. The man folds his arms tight around her. Entrapping her. Everywhere on her body aches from the running she just did and from the tight grip on her arms. She squeezes her eyes tight.   
_ What are you doing?! Let me go!?!  _ Kassandra struggles to get away. She kicks her legs and tries to pry the hands off her.

“Calm down. It’s gonna be alright..” The voice was soothing. She slows down.  _ Are they trying to help.. Me? _

__ Kassandra still kept trying to pull the hands off her, they would not give in.   
“It’s alright. We just wanna help you.” Kassandras eyes were still tightly squeezed shut leaving her not being able to tell who was talking.

_ Please. Let me go. I won’t run off.. You are hurting me.. _ _   
_ __ She pleads in her mind, though no one will hear it. No one will ever hear her pleads for freedom. She is forever trapped in this Hell on Earth that just got significantly worse.

“You don’t need to do this.” One of the men continues his pleas. The Kassandra knows for certain it is the one holding her tight. She can hear his voice right in his ear.   
Kassandra takes her hands off of the man who was holding her captive. She gives up on escaping his grip. It’s no use. There is no escape.

_ I’m never going to have freedom.. So much for living in America.. _ _   
_ __ The man loosens his grip.  Kassandra and him are currently sitting in the middle of the road. Thankfully it's 1 in the morning. Nobody is driving around at night in this town. There either drinking at their house or at the local bar. Or busy at the motel.

For a few moments it’s just utter silence. Nobody seems to move. You can only here the sounds of their fast breathing.   
Kassandra finally opens her eyes to the sight of arms covered in a red flannel. The tall one, Sam, is the one holding her. Her eyes being to blurry. Crying. Was she crying? No.. she can’t be..    
_ Come on, World! I just wanna die! Why can’t you let me do that!?! You never let me have anything! This isn’t fucking fair! _ _   
_ __ In a fit of rage Kassandra pushes the man's arms of her with all the strength she can find. Her arms begin to ache once again but it’s worth it. Kassandra stands up quickly and runs to the edge of the bridge. This time, she just stands there. She was going to jump but, it’s like she can’t anymore. 

The water looks a lot farther away then it did before. Intimidating, even. Kassandra can’t bring herself to stand on the edge anymore.   
“There has to be another way.” One of the men pleads with her.   
_ There are several other ways.. Whatever your name is.. I could stab myself. Hang myself. There are so many fucking ways! _

Kassandra grips the edge of the bridge tightly and squeezes her eyes shut.

_ Let me out! Let me out! I don’t wanna be here! This fucking sucks! Let me go! Please.. _ __   
“Dean, what do we do..?” Two of the men began whispering in the background. Kassandra tries to listen in on their conversation, only hearing a few parts of it.   
“I don’t know Sam..”

“We can’t just leave her here..”

“What if..”   
“What if…?”   
“We should try to find her house, tell her parents..”   
Kassandra can not hear the rest of their conversation, she blocks it out.   
_ No! No! I can’t go home! They’ll kill me!  _ Kassandra pleads in her mind. She needs to get of here. Out of this town completely but they will find her. Cops, her parents in general. Bullies. They will all find her. Kassandra starts to hyperventilate.

“Woah, woah. Calm down. We aren’t going to hurt you.” One of the men walks towards her. “We just wanna know where your parents are. We wanna help.” Out of the corner of her eye, Kassandra can briefly see a leather jacket. Dean, she believes.

_ YOU GUYS AREN’T HELPING!  _ But they will never hear that. No one helps. They are lying. No one wants to help.   
_ Everyone hates me. I’m worthless. I’ve never been good for anything. I’m a punching bag to everyone. Why am I even still here?! _

“Come on. Let us-”

“KASSANDRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!”

_ Dad. No. NO. NO! I need to get the fuck out of here! _

Kassandra takes off running only to be held back by a man in a trench coat. The third one. He hasn’t said much the entire time.   
_ LET GO OF ME OF ME YOU BITCH! _   
Kassandra tries to push off the man with her arms and kicks aggressively. He will not let go, it’s like superhuman strength.  _   
_ __ _ LET ME GO! LET ME GO!  _ He won’t give up.

“LET MY DAUGHTER GO, YOU BITCH!” Another voice appears,  _ Mother. _

_ I’m dead. I’M SOOO DEAD! Why do they get to kill me?! I wanted to kill myself! _ _   
_ __ The trench coated man lets go, while turning Kassandra to face everyone. There she was, on the middle of a bridge facing 5 people who ruined her life. Her parents and 3 overly concerned man. She didn’t know what to do.

“KASSANDRA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?” Her mother yells at the top of her lungs as she stumbles closer to her. Very obviously drunk.

“Ma’am we were-” Dean speaks up, trying to explain what is going on here. Kassandra is slightly thankful he was cut off.

“YOU WERE WHAT?!”

_ You have to be shitting me.. _

“We were just.. Uh..” It seems like Dean can’t get himself to say “trying to get her not to kill herself.”

“FINISH YOUR SENTENCE!” Kassandra’s father yells even louder to the men, they all seem to take a step back.   
“We were trying to get her not to.. Jump..” Sam takes over.

_ You fucking idiot. _

Kassandra’s parents stare at her, some how shocked.

“WHAT?! OH, GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!” Her father tries his hardest to run to Kassandra. He is also quite drunk too.

_ Please.. Please.. No. _

Kassandra can see how slow her dad is, but feels the need to back away to escape the wrath of her parents. 

She needs to get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry if it was short, I really wanted to put my idea out there!  
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thanks again!


End file.
